


One Day, Everything Will Be Alright

by TheArkhamKnight



Series: The Saga of Robin [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Gen, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArkhamKnight/pseuds/TheArkhamKnight
Summary: If Jason Todd was a story, he would be a tragedy. He has read so many books in his short life, he should have already known it was going to happen.- - -A retold version of Jason's death from A death in the family, may be continued in the future.





	One Day, Everything Will Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> alright, i haven't written something and actually finished it in months so this is rare and really short, but i just couldn't get the idea out of my head. it's short and un-betaed, but i might make some changes later on. sorry if its a little confusing to read, i was writing on my phone in my bed with a splitting headache, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless.
> 
> please feel free to point out any mistakes or constructive criticism, i know i need it if i want there to ever be a continuation of this. 
> 
> also, i listened to this song (https://youtu.be/1pcxrdP3ums) as i wrote it, and i think it fits it pretty well, so feel free to listen to it as you read.

                      If Jason Todd was a story, he would be a tragedy. He has read so many books in his short life, he should have already known it was going to happen.

           His introduction, exposition, and nearing climax hinted at it. The cruel, sadistic monster that decided to try and rip out the rest of his pages proved it. He guessed he was just hoping someone would smear the ink and write him a new ending. As Jason Todd, who began to breathe in his last wisps of life, thought to himself, "Who says my life isn't a story?" It didn't seem so far off, him being just another character being controlled by outside forces, his whole birth, life, and death already planned out for him.

          That's what it felt like to him, as every step he took into a new experience, is just another chapter in his saga. Or, at least he hoped it would be a saga.

 

          In the end, it was more of a poem.

 

          A poem about a life that bloomed into a bird under a bat's wing, that was ended abruptly by a jester who thought that Jason's story and all its characters belonged to him, to do as he pleased.

          Jason no longer had the energy to hate the other characters in his story, he had accepted that this was how it was going to end. He thought it would bring him peace, or at least a quiet place to lay for the rest of his life, but it just made his heart twist and turn in his chest, angry and confused that this was the ending fate had decided for him. What kind of story was he, if he couldn't even stop the bad guy?

           As time passed ever so slowly in the hot, judging African sun, his thoughts melted like a child's forgotten ice cream cone, into a swirling mess of colors and flavors on the floor. He was fading, as soon something would come to clean up his mess.

 

 

 

 

                       Every good story has a hero and a villain, and maybe, a happy ending.

          Was he the hero of his story? Or the villain? Or maybe, he was just a bystander caught in the friendly fire of someone else's story. Maybe this person's story will have a happy ending, and he'll get to see a glimpse of what could have been.

          A life turned around, a second chance given to him by hands that he trusted and loved and cared for. Hands that weren't here to cradle him and whisper him reassuring thoughts, telling him to "just hold on a little longer" and "I'm here for you."

         Maybe, he could have lived a life he always wanted, surrounded by people he loved and cherished, in a world that wasn't against him.

 

        But, not all characters get to have an ending like that.

 

        But maybe, just maybe, he'll somehow get the happy ending he's yearned for his entire life.

 

        And as his vision blurred, and the puddle of blood around him began to seep into the sand under his skin, he had one final thought. "Maybe, one day, everything will be alright." And he tried to smile, he didn't want his story to end on a frown, but all he could muster was an almost invisible upturn of his lips as he quietly closed the last page of his story.

        What he didn't know, was that his story wasn't finished yet, he had chapters upon chapters waiting for him to write.

        Nobody knew on that day April 27, 1988, that Jason's story wasn't over.

        Nobody would find out for a long time.

 

        And as a man dressed in black grieved over a son's story that ended too short, and as elderly butler tried his best to retain his composure over the loss of someone he cherished so much, and as an older brother crashed to the floor, crying over a baby bird that flew the nest too soon, they would realize soon enough, that the boy's story they were grieving over, still had pages left blank, ready for the writer to come back and fill them up with what everyone hoped, would be a happy ending.

  
        That one day, everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? was it good? could it have been better? please leave a comment about what you think about it, i'll be sure to read all of them.


End file.
